Remember December: story of the private lovers
by logogirl
Summary: Sasuke didn't know which hurt more fallen in love or trying to fall out of love him...Phase II Warning this part will now have gore, rape, and abuse.
1. We're stuck somewhere

**Welcome to Remember December please hold all questions till the end of the chapter. Logogirl Inc appreciate your taking the time to read the chapter. Keep all arrows away from the back button and enjoy my story. Alrightie then We begin in 3...2...1 **

**REMEMBER DECEMBER:STORY OF THE PRIVATE LOVERS**

Why couldn't he just make the promise?

This was the question running through 16 year old Sasuke mind. Oh, how he wanted to go back to December. When he started to see things much clearly. When his hate for his brother seemed to dim to simple anger. When he came to learn to feel and become beloved and friended by many. When he became a private lover.

It was fall almost winter and Sasuke was on a their way home with Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Sai...and Kakashi.

Or rather was on their way home until some strange vortex swept them to god only knows where. He had been listening to all of them shout, yell, and blame one another for being stuck in the current postions and it was now grating on his nerves. So...

"Will you all shut up! We don't no where we are or how we got here. I'm hungry, tired and have a headache so here's the newest idea for the day shut the fuck up and FOLLOW ME!" Sasuke said calmly yet harshly.

"OH!" Everyone's sweat drop anime style noticing the murderous aura coming off Sasuke. Electricity crackling around him. A pissed Sasuke meant someone was either dead or about to die. Naruto had been on the recieving on several electric shocks.

"Hn, I never knew you could take charge otouto" Itachi's smooth voice commented coming from behind the bush with 4 other people. Deidara, Madara, Kisame Sasori.

Everyone expected Sasuke to scream, get angry, or something but instead...

"Stuck in the same situation as us I see...aniki" calmly and quite cooly. Even Itachi raised in eyebrow at Sasuke's calm behavior...everyone but Kakash (buried nose deep in Icha Icha)i seemed taken back.

"Yes it would seem so." Itachi replied

"Then you shall travel with us." Eveyone one was taken back by this Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Sai tried to talk sense into. They even pleaded with Kakashi to talk with him, but he just shrugged.

"What can I do he's the leader here not me. I'm just backup" This was indeed true. Kakashi was not incharge. Just back up for their escort mission.

"Teme WHY?"

"Tch, dobe we're stranded in the middle of god only knows where and we're going to what comment murder while we're at it. I really don't feel like cleaning up ANY dead corpse." and with that Sasuke started walking away signaling them to follow him.

His logic was right Itachi and his stupid gang wouldn't dare to cross them.

However, he did feel a cold shiver go through him.

Somewhere in Konoha

""

Shizune and her piggy were cowering in fear of Tsunade.

Sigh if only the knew that they were being watch on TV in konoha, suna, and the Akaski hangout"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello"

"Hi my name is Sasuke and me and my friends need a place to stay." Sasuke hoped he would because they had been walking for hours and he was getting tired of Naruto are you crazy questions. He was ready to fry him to a crisp.

The black haired man stared at them and then squealed "YES OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY. PLEASE COME IN" replied the escatic man.

Everyone's sweat dropped and the walked in. Sasuke praying he didnt make the wrong choice.

"By the way my name is shigure (A/N the one from fruit basket ppl), let me call Hatori (A/N also from fruit basket). HAAATTTOORRRIII-KKOOIII! WE HAVE GUESTS! Hmm you're cute have you ever been modeled Sasuke" asked Shigure eyeing Sasuke up and down.

"Uhhh" Sasuke was at a lost feeling quite uneasy with the man's scruinty until Kakashi stepped in.

"No he hasn't. Hi my name is Kakashi" Kakashi said feeling a bit protective.

"Hel- IS THAT A ICHA ICHA VOL. 4508" screamed shigure.

"WHY Yes! You are fan?"

"AM I A FAN?" questioned Shigure as if he was insulted and then opened a door showing shelves upon shelves of the series.

Kakashi fell to his knees with tears in eyes "OH my...gosh...is this some sort of heaven" crawling toward a book. "You have the ICHA ICHA special with only 10 made and two with an exclusive end." Everyone's sweat drop except Sasuke (he just sighed and rolled his eyes in spite) and Shigure.

Somewhere in KONOHA:

"HA my books ARE popular, anity up old hag" screamed Jiyara

"Yeah Yeah" muttered Tsunade handed her percious gambling funds over.

Back to the ICHA ICHA LOVERS

"Yes but I dont have the exclusive end... you may not by any chance have the end."

Kakashi eye gleamed "Do I?" pulling out a book with a golden starry shape sticker with the words exclusive ending on it.

Shigure fell to his knees crawling toward the man "you have the treasure of a life time. It suppose to tell if Mikoto evil step mother came to her wedding or not"

Sasuke watched the two men "Pathetic" he mummered

"Truly" said a man next to him. Sasuke turned his head and cocked his head "Are you Hatori?"

"Yes, your the guests. Tell me should I kill the man hugging my husband"

"Husband? Umm No I think their just having a ICHA ICHA love Fest...shockingly its clean unlike the book" replied Sasuke. Hatori chuckled.

"Alright, follow me then. I'll show you to your rooms. My name is Hatori and I'm a doctor unlike my counterpart who is a writer." Sasuke nodded.

"Pleasure to me you I'm Sasuke this is Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Sai, Itachi, Madara, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori (A/N i know i didnt mentionhim b4, but now i am)Kakashi is the guy hugging your...husband"

Hatori glanced at him. "Well, then we have limited spacing so how should the rooms go. I can get 2 per room."

Before any one could get a word out Sasuke began to talk. "I'll do it. They will all complain about who they stay with. Hmmm.."

Neji and Gaara

Sai and Naruto (naruto complained and got whacked on the head courtesy of Sasuke)

Kisame and Madara and Itachi ( all hned)

Sasori and Deidara (deidara squealed and jumped Sasori)

"Anyone have a problem with their partner" everyone but the Aktsuki members raised their hand.

Sasuke gave the others death glare until there hands wilted.

"Good" Sasuke turned before incidentally remembering that in grand scheme of matchmaking of his friends that he had paired himself with kakashi. The last person he wanteed to deal with. He'd think he did on purpose or something

"Kuso'

"Problem otouto" asked Itachi sarcasticly.

"Hmm No" said a distracted and mentally panicking Sasuke. This raised Itachi alarms

_In Bedroom of Sasori & Deidara_

"Lets do it now" asked Deidara

"No" replied Sasori

"...How about now"

"No"

"...NOW?" whined Deidara.

"No"

Deidara Gulped in air about to ask again, but before he did Sasori slammed against the bed.

"I do you when I do you. And I'm doing you Now" growled Sasori.

Deidara smirked.

_In Madara & Itachi & Kisame room_

People were watchin this bedroom with hard- ons and nose bleeds.

"Ohhhhh Maaaadaaaa KKKKissssa harderrr" demanded Itachi.

Itachi was sandwiched between Kisame and Madara. Madara was getting tired of Itachi's demands so he stuffed his cock into Itachi's mouth and hissed.

Itachi moaned. Kisame got Itachi and from behind and stroked his cock. Itachi scream was lost in Madara'a cock.

Itachi couldn't last if he wanted to, but he was a ninja and one of honor...he'd return their favors with great pleasure.

TBC

hahaha cliffhanger...If I get 8 reviews Ill continue

Hahaha nice twist huh tell be what you think Lot of reviews are encouraged

Those who read my Make you go whoa another chapter shall be up soon or now which ever one comes first bye. Review!

NEED BETA


	2. Talk about what

You all are mean for not reviewing...oh well i love writing stories so ill continue...besides i love all my couples well except my 3some...I want Itachi topping kyuubi as Kakash should top Sasuke. My fav couples...there should be more stories on them.../

Kakashi had just burrowed some Icha Icha books...books he didn't want to return. He started walking down the hall where Shigure had pointed the rooms are...he was searching for the quiet room.

NAruto was screaming meaning Sai had pissed him off...again...NEXT

Neji and Gaara was discussing Sasuke's sanity ...NEXT

...Well their was no way Kakashi was going to sleep in the same room as the Akatsuki...especially when there several moans and grunts coming from the room...NEXT!

(The people are now watching Kakashi not sex...for now)

The last room was quiet so in I go thought Kakashi...but Kakashi stopped Sasuke was in this room. Now the next question is why his heart was training for the Olympics. Sasuke turned and froze.

Sasuke POV

'OH NO OH NO OH NO I'm not ready for this'

"Hi Sasu-" began Kakashi but he was cut off by Sasuke saying he was going to the bathroom and locked the door.

What am I going to do...I love him...and I hate him...this unbearable. Sasuke was near tears but decided to just breathe and take a shower. When he was done he put on a pair of black jeans and blue t-shirt.

Sasuke took a deep breathe and walked into the room. Kakashi had unpacked and was laying sterched out in his form fitting sleeveless undershirt reading his percious gems.

'I still hate those damn books...they get his undivded attention and I get a broken heart...just great' Sasuke was frowning.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" questioned Kakashi. Don't ask me what's wrong when I'm clearly covered in scars. thought Sasuke.

"Nothing... just wanna.. find out wants for dinner" Kakashi would have believed him but his voice cracked. His face may have been covered but that subtle crack was evidient.

"sigh Sasuke we need to talk about this" Kakashi said.

Now that caught the worlds attention. Talk about what?

"Talk about what" as if he read their mind.

"Well, Im not very good a these things but I pretty sure we have something called a relationship"

_'Realationship' thought the audience. _

Sasuke was near tears. "What...relation-"

"Cut the crap Sasuke" said Kakashi in more serious voice"I don't understand how you can be so stubborn. You probably get from your mother."

Sasuke was silent...his tears were winning the battle

"Sasuke...I still love you and I always protect you ...even if you won't let me...do you have to avoid me?"

"DO I have to avoid you? Of course! Kakashi STOP PROTECTING ME! I CAN"T STAND THIS! AND YOU CAUSED THIS ALL I ASKED FOR YOU NOT TO CARE! YOUR LAZY THAT SHOULD BE SIMPLE FOR YOU" screamed Sasuke tears going down his face hair loose from it tie.

"Sasuke ...what happened on that mission wasn't your fault he di-"

"SHUT UP SHT UP...I'm im going to cook." Said Sasuke rushing out the room. Kakashi sighed his head in his hands

Yeah that caught the audience's attention...they never knew a ninja's life had such drama...TURN THE TV UP!

Sasuke was rushing searching for a kitchen...when he found it he took several deep breathe to calm down. And started making dinner for a large group of hungry ninjas.

_"Your a good cook Sasuke. Ever thought of being a chef"  
"Your just saying that cause you have to"  
"Your looking at a man who eats alot of take out and from my professional opinion this is the best I've eaten"  
Sasuke smiled warmly "My mother taught me at first...then I had to work for Neko Baa-chan she needed a cook...and I needed the money."  
"I thought you had an inhertiance"  
" I was to be exiled from the clan at 9 so I didn't get a penny...it's Itachi's...did you know Neko baa-chan own ships...she ships all over the contient and I was the chef for one of the ships"  
"Sasuke" Kakashi was holding him from behind as tears slide down his face.  
"I'm...ok" But he was still crying. And Kakashi continued to hold him in his arms."You know Sasuke you should be a chef after you retire you'd be the amazing...and I'd get to eat free" Kakashi chuckled...and Sasuke let Kakashi see his true smile. His glowing bright. _

Sasuke silently wondered why he still clinged to that memory. In paticular. It meant something what he couldn't guess.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

While Sasuke was cooking he couldn't help, but notice how wonderful the kitchen was. THe brand new double stoves, beautiful marble counters, and an island in center with gas stove tops. THe kichen was huge.

_'I wish I owned this kitchen. I could definitly chef in here' _thought Sasuke. He'd made 50 riceball, a huge pot miso soup, 30 pieces of fish (3 different kinds). Now he was letting the ramen simmer (for Naruto) and dessert (strawberrry shortcake all Natural meaning less sugar). He was working peaceful when Naruto came in tired of fighting woth Sai.

"Hey Sasuke Whats up?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke "hned" and went on working.

"WHOA SASUKE!RAMEN! ITS SMELLS GOOD!" yelled Naruto.

"Shush its nothing"

Naruto stopped long enough to notice the rest of the food Sasuke made _'whos he feeding an army' _thought Naruto. THen Naruto gaze fell on Sasuke. Sasuke had grown and now his hair reached his butt which was now in a high ponytail. He was still as pale as ever. Sasuke was concentrating on decorating the cake his tongue poke to the side. _'he's so cute'_ thought Naruto.

Sasuke felt someone looking at him, but when he lostoked up he only saw a blushing Naruto. Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

"Hey you ok?" Sasuke felt Naruto head with one hand and his own with another. Naruto blushed darken.

"I-I'm f-f-fine just a lil h-h-hot-t-t_" and sexy _thought Naruto as he stared at Sasuke's lips

_Sasuke _frowned noting the blond's stutter. So Sasuke got a step closer schronzing him.

Naruto blush got worse still staring at Sasuke's lips. Before either knew Naruto had kissed Sasuke. A simple chaste one, but one nontheless.

Cue the NaruSasu Fangirls: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! NAAAARRRUUUSSSAAASSSUUUU 4EEEVVVEEERRR! Take that Kakasasu fans!

Sasuke's eyes widen. Frozed. When his mind came back Naruto had raced out the kitchen digging himself a grave.

Sasuke just stared at the trail of dust with a light blush.

He didn't know that Kakashi had seen them.


	3. I Feel Our Heartbeat

Here the NEW chapter...

_'Sasuke...'_

Kakashi was lost in thought despite staring intently at the pages of his percious book. The turmoil was setting in.

Sasuke couldn't have gotten over...over us...coud he. But he had seen him kiss Naruto...well Naruto kiss him but it wasn't as if he had push him away. I mean seriously what was all that. He could have just push him away but he also looked shocked...shock can paralyze someone.

Kakashi sighed. He could remember how they started. Sasuke had just become Jounin. He was 14...NAruto didn't take the news well...he'd yet to take the chunin exams and Jounin were required to be 16 and up. He gotten special permission and reccommendation. No one but the Hokage knew who gave Sasuke the recommendation. Even Sasuke was shocked. However, Kakashi had a pretty good idea of who maybe. To say the least Kakashi was against him becoming one. But the Elders were in support. He knew the Elders just wanted to see Sasuke land on his ass and make fun of the Uchiha clan...Sasuke passed. Stupid arrogant ass Elders.

But moving on...

As a young Jounin Sasuke had "special" privilages. Some special privilages involved forms or relaxation. Sex happened to be the best form of relaxation after drinking, smoking, clubbing and/or all all the above. Sasuke was legally allowed to go out with anyone he wanted...I mean ANYone, drinking, smoke and enter whatever club he pleased. However, there was an exception to dating, if said person is 18 or older, they would have to report to the Hokage stating that Sasuke was _a willing _partner. Unless it was a one night stand...because what Hokage wants to wake up at 12 in morning to approve a one night stand.

Sasuke was stubborn. Kakashi was Sasuke's partner on missions. On his first assination mission he cracked. Kakashi became his one night stand. Afterward, they didn't sleep with each other. Even though for Kakashi it was one of the most pleasurable experiences he had had. A month later, when their delivery mission became complicated and a masscare was involved. Treading through blooded rivers, Decapitaed bodies strewn all over the ground and hanging from trees. THey got through though and Konoha stepped in taking nessaray steps.

They reported to Tsunade.

Kakashi became Sasuke's sex partner. It became the first time Sasuke saw Kakashi's face.

They met randomly. It didn't matter what time it was. It didn't matter that if they were clubbing with other Jounins. It didn't matter which one of them need an escape from they're problems. All that mattered was that when they needed they both were willing.

Then they started hanging out as if they were too old friends. Of course, to Genma they seemed more like a married couple. Why? Because Kakashi relentlessly teased Sasuke. WHich Sasuke inturn blushed until he became a tomato. Sasuke cooked for Kakashi and even kept his house decent looking. Sasuke nagged Kakashi about doing his work. Sasuke even stole some of his books (which to this day he still had no clue where he hid them) to make him do work. When he was desperate Sasuke even used the-no sex-for-a-week threat.

It was effective.

And really how ould Kakashi help it. I mean if you were him you'd get off your lazy ass to. Kakashi had become addicted to the airy, earthy, somewhat floral scent that was Sasuke. His smooth skin that contrast with his clauous hands and scarred body. His soft hair god he was so glad he convince him to grow his hair out long and thick. It was so soft. Even after hours of pure rough sex, Kakashi couldn't help but put his hands in that hair and stroke it for hours. Kakashi knew he was on a drug that was going to kill.

Then it happened.

The holiday party in December. It was a party thrown by senior Jounin to say hey-congrats-for-living-one-more-year kind of party. It was wild. Like a club only more crowd and much more uncontrolled. Eggnog was served, people danced some attempted to sing failing in their drunken state and Kakashi loved it. Even if he knew at some point Genma would spike the Eggnog, but he was pretty sure it was too early for Genma too be spiking the drinks with his lover Raidou (a/n did i spell it wrong) afoot. Oh, how wrong he was. Genma had already gotten to Eggnog before it got to the tables.

So when he and Sasuke ended up on stage singing he wasn't suprised that Genma would use it as blackmail on Sasuke. Their song Heartbeat. (song by enrique ft nicole)

_Kakashi]_  
_Heartbeat_  
_[Kakashi]_  
_Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat_  
_[kakashi__]_  
_Heartbeat_  
_[Kakashi]_  
_Heartbeat_  
_[Enrique]_  
_Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat_

_[Kakashi]_  
_I saw you talking on the phone,_  
_And know that you were not alone._  
_But you stealing my heart away,_  
_Yeah you're stealing my heart away._

_Kakashi was suprised to see Sasuke. He had a gleam in his eyes. Sasuke had drunk the spiked eggnog._

_[Sasuke]_  
_You're acting like you're on your own,_  
_But I saw you standing with a girl (hmmm)_  
_Stop tryin' to steal my heart away_  
_Stop tryin' to steal my heart away_

_[Kakashi]_  
_I don't know where we going?_  
_I don't know who we are?_

_[Kakashi]_  
_I can feel your heartbeat_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)_  
_Feel your heartbeat_  
_(She said:)_  
_[Sasuke]_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)_  
_Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat_

_[Kakashi]_  
_Maybe it's the way you move,_  
_You got me dreaming like a fool._  
_That I could steal your heart away,_  
_I could steal your heart away._

_[Sasuke]_  
_No matter what it is you think_  
_I'm not the kind of girl to break,_  
_And give my heartaway_  
_Stop trying to steal my heart away_

_[Kakashi and Sasuke]_  
_I don't know where we going?_  
_I don't know who we are?_

_[Kakashi]_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)_  
_Your heartbeat_  
_Feel your heartbeat_  
_(She said:)_  
_[Sasuke]_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)_  
_(Feel your heartbeat)_

_[Sasuke and Kakashi]_  
_Stop stealing my heartaway_  
_Stop stealing my heartaway_  
_Stop stealing my heartaway_  
_You're stealing my heartaway_

_[Sasuke and Kakashi]_  
_I don't know where we're going_  
_I don't know who we are_  
_It feels like we are flowing_  
_High above the stars (stars, the stars, the stars, the stars...)_

_Ooooooo;_  
_Ooooooo_

_Heartbeat, heart-heartbeat_

_[Kakashi aand Sasuke]_  
_I can feel it, I can feel it, I can feel it_  
_I can feel it, I can f.._

_[Kakashi]_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)_  
_Your heartbeat_  
_Feel your heartbeat_  
_(She said:)_  
_[Sasuke]_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)_  
_(Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat-beat-beat)_

_[Kakashi and Sasuke]_  
_Stop stealing my heartaway (Just tell it to me girl)_  
_Stop stealing my heartaway (Ooo) (Give it to me boy)_  
_Stop stealing my heartaway (Just say it to me girl)_  
_You're stealing my heartaway_

_Stop stealing my heartaway (I can feel your heartbeat)_  
_Stop stealing my heartaway (I can feel your heartbeat)_  
_Stop stealing my heartaway (I can feel your heartbeat)_  
_Your heartbeat, your heartbeat. _

The song ended and everyone was staring in awe and lust. Until Asuma started a round of of applause. Sasuke stood red as ever while Kakashi smiled cheekily and teased Sasuke. That was when the Jounin community viewed Sasuke with the utmost respect. Simply because he let go of his mask and let people the softer sweeter part of him.

Of course in Kakashi drunk he couldn't help put on a show singing Push (also by enrique) with Sasuke as his dance party. They put on one hell of a show. And Sasuke was one drop dead sexy dances. Oh god they way pushed body together.

That night the made love. It was sweet. But it was passionate and caring. Long and savory. Then became rough, hard, purely animalistic.

When Kakashi woke up the next morning, he smelled a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. So following his nose and stomach he went to his small comfty kitchen and found a most sexy sight. Sasuke was wearing one of his white button up shirts slightly unbuttoned (revealing pale skin to his predator eyes) with his hair out following down his back frying pan in his hand. When Sasuke took notice of Kakashi standing in the doorway he told him "sit down the food will be ready in a sec"

Kakashi didn't listen. He just came up to Sasuke wrapping his strong arms around him gently breathing in his scent. Sasuke got worried and inquired if anything was wrong? Kakashi just breath in and whispered "I think I'm falling in love with you and its all your fault this time."

Sasuke looked shocked and then scowled "How can it be my fault when I didn't even know?"

"It just is." Kakashi replied simply.

Sasuke just ignored him thinking sleep was muddling his brain. Mumbled a "Bakakashi"(his nickname/insult) and turned back to his eggs. But Kakashi would have none of that. he spinned Sasuke aorund kissing him deeply, prying his mouth open and sweeping his tongue through his mouth. Dominating, molesting, claiming his mouth. Sasuke moaned. When Kakashi pulled away, Sasuke breathed. Eyes closed. "I think I'm falling in love with you...and its all your fault."

"How can it be my fault when I didn't even know" mocked Kakashi with a grin.

"It just is" replied Sasuke smirking. He sealed there lips. with a promise...he didn't what the promise was but it was there.

Kakashi snapped out his thought when Naruto yelled dinner. His hand on lips were removed. He put on his mask and left the room.

_"Sasuke...I'll get you back...I need you'"_

So what you think...i need reviews for this please...give ideas and im going to have a poll up shortly please answer the question pertaining to this story...but aside from that isn't it just "awwwww"worthy. Ive officailly believe that Heartbeat by enrique/nicole is kakasasu song i've been trying to find their it song. complicated and hard yet passionate and lustful...and mostly full of love. Sasuke stubborn. Kakashi open.

so byr R&R lates


	4. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid

Previously

"It just is" replied Sasuke smirking. He sealed there lips. with a promise...he didn't what the promise was but it was there.

Kakashi snapped out his thought when Naruto yelled dinner. His hand on lips were removed. He put on his mask and left the room.

_"Sasuke...I'll get you back...I need you'"_

Now

Everyone showed up for dinner except Sasuke. Naruto had explained that Sasuke had said he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Secertly, he had hoped Sasuke had used this as an excuse to think about the kiss they had. Kakashi had mentally frowned. He had noticed Sasuke was becoming a bit thin. He would send him a plate later.

An awkward silence fail on them. Naruto was the one to break it.

"...So who wants to play Imagine if?..hehe...hehe"

Everyone stared at him as if they were idiots. Even the audience stared at him like he was a total moron. Playing Imagine if with S class criminals. Itachi resisted snorting. Deidara giggled. He wanted to play. Sasori sighed knowing he would be forced to play. Even Madara poked a tiny smile out shaking his head.

"...why not?...It's not like this silence is doing us any good." said Shigure. Hatori silently agreed while Kisame grunted.

Neji and Gaara rolled their eyes, but joined in. The awkward silence was straining this would be a most welcomed relief. Kakashi simply smiled and started fixing Sasuke a plate while everyone distractedly tried to figure out what animal Itachi was...An argument was bound to insue. I mean even Kakashi was stuck between Crow and Cat.

Sasuke POV

Sasuke was laying in the queen sized bed with blue sheets covering him and his hair out of its bow. If anyone looked the room they would only be able to see the raven locks. It was dark in the room and he was in deep thought. He was doing what Naruto was secretly hoping he would do, but not in the most postive way...well not for him anyway.

I can't believe Naruto kissed me. He's not a bad kisser or anything...but damnit he wasn't expecting it. He was hoping to pair Naruto with Sai thus the room pairing choice. Sai obviously loved the boy...but Naruto was as dense at the titanic...so he felt that as a "friend" he should push him in the right dircetion. Besides that kiss didn't have the same...same...same electric spark that Kakashi had. Kakashi lips were thin and gentle yet demanding and...so so good. I mean Naruto kiss was nice, but it lack that..that god what word do you use for those lips. And his tongue! That smooth capable sextu-...whoa..wait a sec he was suppose to be getting over him not getting about him. Damnit how he suppose get through this with...with a sex demon/pervert...staying the same room as him.

Sasuke was so sure he would be radiating sex phermones to the man. NO NO NO! You WILL get over Kakashi and his oh so masculine and musky scent..NO!

Note: audience currently watchin Kaka and Sasu...because this routine couple is the most dramtic and humorious. Why wouldn't I point the camera to them.

Normal POV

While Sasuke was freaking out. Kakashi had entered the room with a plate in his hand. So when the lamp went on, Sasuke was not expecting to hold a kunai to Kakashi throat.

Kakashi eye simply curled amused. "I'm glad you have your ninja fundamentals in mind, but is there a point in doing this when you have no energy?" asked Kakashi as he set the food down on the nightstand and backed away from the kunai. SItting on the edge on of the bed.

Sasuke lowered the kunai and glowered at Kakashi before crossing his arms and responding. "I have plenty of energy"

"I'm sure you do when you don't eat dinner now eat." Kakashi voiced sounded light, but Sasuke caught the underline demand.

Sasuke flinched, but did not yield "I'm not hungry, just tired."

Kakashi glared slightly. He didn't want to battle Sasuke about his own health. "When that last time you ate?"

Sasuke turned away and mumbled "...yesterday..." Kakashi knew knew he was lying and Sasuke knew that Kakashi knew he was lying. He could never look Kakashi in the eye when he lied. So, Kakashi grabbed his chin forcing him to look him in the eye.

"What was that?" giving Sasuke a hard look.

"...i don't know...a week ago...or something like that" mumbled Sasuke. He didn't want to tell him the truth. He didn't want to look in those clouded grays that meant he was going through many emotions only to be met with solid sliver. The man was mad. Sasuke tried to jerk away, but Kakashi had a strong grip. Sasuke eyes went halve lidded. Even the grip was strong grip...it was still gentle.

Kakashi was going through a whirlwind of emotions anger, sadness, confusion, worry. Anger came from such a stupid decision to not eat for a whole fucking WEEK. Sadness came from the fact he knew it had probably been partly his fault and the mission they last had together that cause his lack of appetite. Confusion was because he didn;t understand how starving himself helped. And finally worry because he'd wondered how much longer it would be before he collapsed. Being angry was easier to process than the other emotions.

When Kakashi felt Sasuke try to jerk away, he gave Sasuke a demand. "Eat NOW!"

Sasuke felt he shoul have fought back. Just say know and hide back under his cover. But that would have been to no avail. The man was mad...it was never good for the victim of a pissed Kakashi. So he picked up the plat of onigiri and silently ate. In the distant they could here Naruto yelling "SAI HOW THE %&*$ DO YOU IMAGINE KISAME AS &*^% *%^& BEAR. HES A %&#* FISH"

Sasuke turned to Kakashi questioningly. Kakashi sighed then smiled slightly "They're playing Imagine if"

Sasuke tilted his head side ways his hair following his every move. "You know how random Naruto is and then our host wanted play...and the awkward silence. The game was welcomed relief."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and munched on some of his fish. Only Naruto could convince a bunch of S class criminals to play such a childish game.

"It's a nice room" whispered Sasuke softly. He didn't know why he was whispering, but he felt like he was in an enchanted spell that would be broken by talking loudly.

"Yea" Kakashi responed in the same tone. And Indeed the room was magnificent. It was a mix of Japanese and western culture. The bedding was an obvious western culture with deep blue and black sheets. Tatami mats on floor, Rice paper sliding doors. Although, they were pretty sure there was concrete or something in between the walls to give visitors some privacy. The lamps through shadow making the couch and mini bookcase noticable.

Sasuke put his plate down. Kakashi looked like he was going to argue but simply sighed.

_'At least he at something'_

Kakashi just stared at Sasuke. He didn't know his mask was down. He didn't know that his hand was autopilot. Heading toward Sasuke's right cheek, simply holding it. Kakashi took note that Sasuke didn't flinch away. It may have been his imagination, but it looked like was basking in the tender gesture.

Sasuke didn't know what was wrong with him. All he knew was that his life force was being sucked into the spot Kakashi had was touching. So, he didn't blame himself when Kakashi lips were on his. And that was it. Kakashi lips were simply touching his. So why did his body feeling lip one hundred thousand mega watts of lightening was racing through him. He heard a sound. What was that sound? He heard it again. Was that him? Was he moaning? All he did was touch there lips together. Why was he responding like this? Why was his heart trying to bust out of his chest? Why? Oh, kashi...Why?

EEEEEPPPPPP! MAH HAH NaruSasu fans take that. KAKASASU GOIN ON STRONG. NA NA NANA NA CAN"T TOUCH THIS *now moon walk then split*

Kakashi heard Sasuke moaned and felt electric pleasure course through him. Oh, god why did have to make a sound like that. I wanna hear more.

But there enchanted spell was broken when they heard a "F#$% YOU HYUUGA" coming from Naruto then STOMP STOMP SLAM

Sasuke jerked back. A blush brightening his face. He was quick to hide under the sheets.

_'Damn' _Kakashi cursed mentally then sighed. Well, that moment was ruined. Then Kakashi smiled. At least he didn't pull away. Kakashi proceed to take of his shirt and go to bed.

Sasuke was mentally cursing himself. He was suppose to be getting over him, letting what they had die, not give him an open invitation to believe they still had a chance. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!  
Sasuke froze.  
He felt something warm and familiar wrap around him. It was Kakashi arm and he was in the SAME BED AS HE WAS! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! Before he could protest, Kakashi spoke.

"Sasuke relax...I'm not going to do anything...and I'm not going to sleep on the floor"

"How about the couch?"

"How about you sleep on couch?" uh-oh

"Excuse me?" giving Kakashi glare #3: the glare that freezes your soul.

Kakashi was sweating fear" I meant how about...neither of us sleep... on the couch hahaha"

"humph" Sasuke crossed his arms under the cover and turned away from Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed rewarpping his arm around Sasuke's waist. He sitted up slightly and kissed Sasuke raven locks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you..(kakashi quirked a smile) you know my only goal in life is to make you happy...and blush...and tease you til your red with anger...an-"

"I get it...sheesh whatever...we're still not together." Sasuke desperately wanted to take those words back turn around a kiss Kakashi unit he fucked him into the mattress. But all he did was sigh, turn out the light and went to bed.

God this took me 4ever...nd a day...feed back ppl...I think potraying a softer touch to them shows a more intimate part of their relationship that people wouldn't normally see. Don't you think? Instead of having them just raping each other. Take the poll i set up on my profile. I'd really appreciate it. AND IM ALWAYS WILLING TO HERE WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY ABOUT MY STORY!

For those reading Make you go Whoa...new chapter coming soon, but for now let me make it through my Scholarship recipent lucheon...what is business attire...i hope it means jeans and a tee...i can do that!

ByE


	5. I'm pround and your lost

Previously,

"Sasuke relax...I'm not going to do anything...and I'm not going to sleep on the floor"

"How about the couch?"

"How about you sleep on couch?" uh-oh

"Excuse me?" giving Kakashi glare #3: the glare that freezes your soul.

Kakashi was sweating fear" I meant how about...neither of us sleep... on the couch hahaha"

"humph" Sasuke crossed his arms under the cover and turned away from Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed rewarpping his arm around Sasuke's waist. He sitted up slightly and kissed Sasuke raven locks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you..(kakashi quirked a smile) you know my only goal in life is to make you happy...and blush...and tease you til your red with anger...an-"

"I get it...sheesh whatever...we're still not together." Sasuke desperately wanted to take those words back turn around a kiss Kakashi unit he fucked him into the mattress. But all he did was sigh, turn out the light and went to bed.

Now

It was a new day. Peaceful even. Sasuke was out training in the nearby forest. The Aktsuki(spelled wrong) were exploring the grounds. Naruto was stuffing his facing with Sasuke's breakfast feast. Neji and Gaara were still in bed. Kakashi had just gotten up. He didn't have to wonder for long why the Hyuuga and Subaku havn't gotten out up yet when heard a satisfied sigh with his acute hearing. Ah a blessing and curse to have such ears...not that the smell of sweat and sex was no less of an indication.

"Naruto I will not be held responsible for suicide" said Kakashi as picked up t.

"Whaofiddya mehan"(whatya mean)

"Chew and Swallow...not choke and die" as he left heading out the door.

Sasuke POV

This area was amazing peaceful. The dead leaves of fall surrounded me like a blanket protecting me from danger like a fortress. The sky was so...blue with heavy clouds. Smelling the air. Eyes closed my only thought was Ah..it's going to rain...maybe even snow.

Then I opened my senses. Eyes still closed. I could feel the area around me. The living breathing life force which was chakra. From the sway grass to the scurrying animals and his Aniki and 2 friends watching him and the a-...

WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING!

Indeed Sasuke could sense Itachi, Kisame, and Madara...all them...staring at him?...WHat ever my purpose to come here was to train... forget those strong warm arms.

Taking a stance, Sasuke entire body started moving. Fluidly almost as if he was water moving to whatever the way the air moved him...then he was in the air. Body flexing showing he was truly catlike. Constantly landing on his feet. Then like a gymnast he was back flipping repeatedly landing with a twist in the air. Weapon in the air. Accuracy 100% deadly. But his movement became so naturally, almost second nature, that his mind wondered. Remembering December...

We trained together...We walked...We went on mock dates...We talked...We gave in each other...We needed each other...We made it through missions for each other...We argued together...We loved each other...

If you eye were as train as Kakashi's you would see that Sasuke was near tears.

Kakashi POV

I could see it. Even as he gracefully moved I could see. How sad he was...and broken. I had to do something.

"Hey" Sasuke stopped back to me.

"...What"

"Lets fight" Sasuke whirled around shock was evident on his face. "I mean if your not scared to fight you _sensei" _Yep that set him off.

Most people get into a stance and waited for few goods minutes to fight. But not Sasuke and I we circled each other like animals. We were animalistic and why we rarely fight. Tsunade got pissed with the villagers freaking. But how can I help it.? Our fight were thrilling and exciting. I loved the rush of adrenaline when fighting him. Sasuke doesn't know it, but I always learn a new little technique whenever I fight him. The only Sasuke hates is when I hold back...I had no intention to though. It would have screwed the point of this.

Sasuke always said that I looked like a sliver wolf demon circling him. I responded by saying he looked like a panther ready to rip my throat out. He laughed at the reference.

Now was no different. I felt the adrenaline and saw Sasuke was getting excited as well. Our only rule was no weapons. Taijutsu and Ninjutsu only. Like the speed of light he was in front of me kicking me. I dodged and aimed a punch and also missed. He quick to retaliate with his own punch it didn't connect and I attempted grab his arm. he saw this coming and vanished in to thin air only to reappear. My mind instantly knew what jutsu he was going to use and did the same one. Katon no justu. The entire was inflame. Sasuke tried to kick me again while flames disbursed. It connected and gave me an opportunity to punch. It connected. I noticed the fire spreading so I decided to follow with a tidal jutsu. Sasuke broke out aiming straight for me his connected the ground and left a dent and aftershock. Sasuke was quick to get into close combat. We were at it for a long while. We were a breath away intent on killing each other. I had to admit that Sasuke had gotten much faster and stronger. As they moved at the speed of light in a dance invented by them and understood by no one but them. Kakashi however was ready to put an end to this seeing as they had gotten the attention their hosts and Naruto and the others. Kakashi threw Sasuke to the ground and Sasuke was up in a second. But Kakashi was behind instantly and to both Sasuke and Kakashi utter shock Sasuke ended in the exact same position as Kakashi. A hand to his throat as warning.

It was still.

Neither could believe yet it happened. Sasuke matched Kakashi. Kakashi was the first to break the quiet. "I'm proud"

Sasuke eyes widen even more. He vanished in thin air. Kakashi knew not to presue him.

He needed to think.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yea long time since I updated this so yell in a review if you must. It's short but has some meaning if your reading hard enough.

My updates will probably slow...until around fall so just cross your fingers. I will finish this story isha (yea random)! Thanks to all Reviews you ALL Awesome


	6. I can't take this! Take care of me!

Previously,

Kakashi threw Sasuke to the ground and Sasuke was up in a second. But Kakashi was behind instantly and to both Sasuke and Kakashi utter shock Sasuke ended in the exact same position as Kakashi. A hand to his throat as warning. He had spun himself fast enough to get his hand on to his throat

It was still.

Neither could believe yet it happened. Sasuke matched Kakashi. Kakashi was the first to break the quiet. "I'm proud"

Sasuke eyes widen even more. He vanished in thin air. Kakashi knew not to presue him.

He needed to think.

NOW

_"It seems there is a reason for their presence hmm Shigure?" asked a smoking Hatori leaning back in his swivel chair. He was sitting in his study listening to the recent events that had taken place._

_"hehehe yes...how fun! but it's also sad. How are we to react?" inquired Shigure. _

_"Sigh I'm not sure...I don't know the full story." replied Hatori._

_"mmm well I may have an idea if your willing to listen." Hatori brow rosed wondering what his lover had in mind._

_/Sasuke/_

Deep in the forest on top of a waterfall Sasuke had been sitting out here for hours in the rain. He sat near a white petaled tree as the water rushed down into the pond. He stared on dully. Everything rushing at him.

Naruto loved him

Kakashi loved him

He...wished he was incapable of love

How could this have happen? How could I have fallen so far? I can't stand it this. This pain is too much...please...make it stop! I just want to pretend. I want to pretend this never happened.

Sasuke tears mixed in the cold rain. In this lovely cover, Sasuke curled within himself a cried his heart out.

Each tear that fell down his pale cheek his heart broke a little more. He didn't even feel the cold for he was already numb. And slowly after hours of crying he slipped into sleep unaware of the soft pale blue glow incirling him...and the change about to come over him.

/Kakashi/

"Kakashi WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?" screamed Naruto for the umpteenth time.

He'd answer this question once and felt no need to repeat himself. Even though Naruto did not know it he was pissed that Naruto kissed Sasuke and therefore was on bad terms with him. Now that Kakashi mused about it this was one sided jealousy. If Naruto knew about him and Sasuke he would be jealous as well.

...Maybe dropping a boulder over his head was a bad idea...nah! It was completely justifiable..besides accdents happened.

He continued to ponder this while successfully ridding himself of his former student. Taking out his beloved Icha Icha Kakashi walked outside and noticed it was raining. It had been hours since Sasuke left and the temperature was reguarly dropping. He could see his breath coming in small puffs even through his mask and had to supress a shudder when a harsh wind blew.

He wanted to think that Sasuke wouldn't freeze himself to death. That he would overcome his pride and come back. However, this is Sasuke and he was already at war with his heart...his pride going against him would be too much.

Kakashi just stood there calmly slocuching...to anyone else he would be a decoy Kakashi scare crow. In reality, he was sensing Sasuke's chakra. He found it instantly. It was far a way...circulating slowly. Oh hell! Damn Stubborn brat! Don't tell me he fell asleep in the freezing rain. Kakashi rushed toward Sasuke silenly seething and worrying at the same time. He hoped he was ok because the boy is about to go through one hell of a lecture

/Normal POV/

Kakashi continued to Sasuke. Rain hit him but he hardly took notice as he got closer to Sasuke. With one leap he instantly teleported next to Sasuke.

Sasuke laid there. Rain pounding his body, white petals falling on his body, his lips slightly blue. If Kakashi wasn't so worried for his health he would stand here and admire Sasuke. However, he needed to get him back.

Gently, he lift the ever light boy into his arms a teleported back to the house. Seconds later he sat Sasuke in a chair in their room. He made quick work of pulling his clothes off and rushed to the bathroom to fill the tub with warm water. He couldn't help the smile that pulled on his lips. Sasuke didn't attack him in his sleep...he still trusted him.

As this thought passt through him, he carried Sasuke to the tub and set him in. Cleaning him as he would a baby. Carefully. Tenderly. Lovingly.

As soon as he was finish he grabbed a towel to dry him off then placed him on the bed. He knew Sasuke would freak if he found himself nude in bed with him so he put his jounin shirt and pair of blue boxers on him.

Kakashi felt fatigue blossming behind his eyelids and decided to sleep with Sasuke. But first he had to let everyone know Sasuke was here and save as well as make sure they had money to order out...because truly none of them could cook...well. Kakashi did not feel like waking to bland food or making Sasuke cook for that matter...he probably had a fever anyway.

So 10 minutes later Kakashi was snuggling up next to a cold Sasuke. His arms wrapped around Sasuke. His face buried in his raven locks. Taking a deep breath he fell asleep.

**Ok I know its been a while...feel free to curse me out on a review...I deserve it! I would love cirtism please. **

**Oh and Dragon 77, Sasuke Fan 723, akoi and Windspirit 1111 thanks for ALWAYS reviewing thanks! Please continue to!**

**Next time will find out why Sasuke broke up with Kakashi...and also why was Sasuke glowing? Look at my profile for a new poll is being put up. X)) **


	7. I think I love you

Previously,

As this thought passt through him, he carried Sasuke to the tub and set him in. Cleaning him as he would a baby. Carefully. Tenderly. Lovingly.

As soon as he was finish he grabbed a towel to dry him off then placed him on the bed. He knew Sasuke would freak if he found himself nude in bed with him so he put his jounin shirt and pair of blue boxers on him.

Kakashi felt fatigue blossming behind his eyelids and decided to sleep with Sasuke. But first he had to let everyone know Sasuke was here and save as well as make sure they had money to order out...because truly none of them could cook...well. Kakashi did not feel like waking to bland food or making Sasuke cook for that matter...he probably had a fever anyway.

So 10 minutes later Kakashi was snuggling up next to a cold Sasuke. His arms wrapped around Sasuke. His face buried in his raven locks. Taking a deep breath he fell asleep.

NOW

Sasuke POV

Do you know how if feels to be protected only to be met with devastating results? I do. I remember the peron. I remember who protected me. I remember the feeling of pain, hurt, and pure shock.

Haru...Haru...HARU!

It started like any other simple mission. Just dispel the feud between to countries. Kakashi, Haru, and I had went on the mission. When Haru entered the room Kakashi had missed the way I had intentionally looked away from Haru.

Why?

Because he didn't know?

What?

The way the other stared at me.

Haru was an ANBU. He was there for worst case scenario. Haru had short dark black hair swept to side. His eyes were a lovely purple. His build slender.(Think of dude from Code geaess) And his heart irrevocably surrendered to me. Haru who eyes followed my every move accepted the mission with a graceful bow. Haru was a special ANBU. He was under the Hokages direct control not Danzou nor the council. Haru was one of my close friends when I entered as a Jounin and also one who supported me. Haru trained me hard. He always commented that if he truly wanted to I could be a Hokage. I smiled and scoffed at the comment. We became close. I was happy to have him as my friend and he was happy to have me as a friend. To him I was the kindest soul to ever live. Because I accpeted him for him. Despite what he called his sins. Deaths, raids, genicode, kidnappings. It killed him in the inside to them...but as long as it protected me it was worth is. Or so he told me.

Before they had left to Haru visited me at my house. Upon being questioned why he was here and what he wanted he said nothing. Simply walking into the room cornering me in my house. He bent his head slightly and whispered "I will protect you...always" And in a whirl of Sakura petals he was gone without a trace. I simply scoffed and thought he was stupid...despite my shaking hands and racing heart.

When we set off on the mission, we had not expect the feud to have extended to near war levels. Sitting both sides down to talk was not a simple task. Neither wanted to be in the same room and when they were they shot accusations at one another. And they had alot over the other. Only the threat of Konoha occupying the area shut them up. Unbeknowst to the us that the two countries had agreed to assassinate us in order to fight each other.

Isn't that the most moronic thing you ever heard of? To agree to fight us in order to fight each other. Tch, Idiots!

Haru on several occasions tried to talk to me, kiss me, even just hold me. But I would not yield. I wanted Kakashi not Haru. He was my friend.. my senpai... not my lover. Yet that did not ease his attempts. Even when he saw me and Kakashi kissing on accident. I could clearly see the hurt but then his amythiest eye set ablaze with even more determination.

That night in the dead of night the attack began. We were just barely prepared. The place surrounded and no possible exits. Explosives went off, metal clashed, fists were thrown but it only seemed like our enemy got back up to attack again. Haru and I got separated from Kakashi. I wanted to worry about Kakashi and deep down I was. But Haru and I had to get out off this. The chuunin and jounin fell back only to have ANBU take their place. Their only guess was they were losing to many of them so they got someone better. ANd better they were. It was desperate fight. I was moving as fast as he could and so was Haru until...

_cough cough_

Haru was coughing up blood_. _One of the ANBU had punctured Haru thru the abdomen. My eyes widen and in a desperate attempt I push them back with a chidori wave of lightening and hide silently. Haru's breath were getting shallow. His body was sweating and eyes glossing over. But Haru didn't seem to notice. He just smiled at me and whispered "I...told you...that..I would...pro..tect..you" another wave of coughing began. I lowered his head to examine him. Haru had other ideas. He grabbed a handful of my hair and kissed him solidly on the lips. Not to far away we could hear footsteps rushing by. Then he let go.

"Heh...your lips are ..soft...Kakashi-taicho's..one lucky bastard _cough _you need to...get out...I've sent the...hokage a message...back up will come soon...there is a serect passage...in the north...wing take it _cough cough" _more blood was coughed up._  
_

_"_Stop speaking...I will get... you out" Even though deep I wasn't so sure.

"heh I'm not going to make it...but...i guess..I'll die happy...I love you" Haru eyes were flickering with the last of his strength he kissed me again and his eyes died out. I could say nothing as he watched his friend die.

I clutched his hand and something in me slowly broke. My body shivered and I vaguely heard someone calling my name, but the sound was distant. I just remembered screaming, screaming to my voice went hoarse, til my chakra died out, til my body couldn't stay conscious.

Then nothing...I was in the world of unconsciousness...blissfully unaware.

I woke up in the Konoha hospital. Kakashi next to me asleep. I felt no energy to wake him up. I found out later that my emotional state took over my bodily functions creating a wave of chakra and lightening to envelop me and half the city. Noone died...several wounded...most of both th countries was destroyed since the ligtening struck fast and feriously.

Later I was discharged and went home with Kakashi. It went without saying that we had sex. Yet it was different. It reflected my pain, Kakashi worry, and both their anxiousness. Neither of us were shocked when we woke to bruises, teeth marks, and nails imprinted on their skin. The next day it rained while we were at Haru's funeral. I'm sure Kakashi would have stayed with me if he didn't have a report to make to the Hokage. However, I stayed. And when it got dark...my resolution was set.

"Kakashi...promise me...you won't protect me."

"...No" I expected this.

"Promise me or I will break up with you" At this Kakashi froze.

"Sasuke..why are you asking this of me...I love you...so naturally I'll protect you"

_I love you...I guess I'll die happy...I will protect you...always._

When precious people say that they tend to die...In my case they always died. Even the Aniki he once knew died. So in order to stop the tragedy...in order to save their life...I must stop them from protecting me.

"I simply don't want you to die stupidly...now promise" I didn't mean to sound harsh..I just wanted him to say I promise and move on.

"No...and that is my final answer" I wanted to be mad. Truly I did but the fact that I was about to leave Kakashi left him aching with sadness.

"...ok" The next day I moved all my stuff out of Kakashi's apartment, changed the locks to my old one, and avoided Kakashi like the plague by taking more missions...

Normal POV

Sasuke sighed. If only things could have been different he thought. Sasuke had been staring at Kakashi face for sometime. His fingers were twitching to run his fingers down his cheek to his lips and up to the pointed end of his nose along it curve only to rest on his unmarred eye as he had done so many times in the past.

In order to resist the urge, Sasuke walked to the bathroom. Sighing he went into the medince cabinet and opened a ehite bottle taking out two aspirin pills. He wasn't feeling well and didn't want Kakashi to find out.

He looked up and noted the ring under his eyes, blush on his cheeks, and...

Sasuke visioned blurred and before he had to chance to think everything went darks.

Sai/Naruto (the audience s now tuned into Naruto stupidity)

"Somethin happen Sai I just know it! That fight was _intense_ and then Sasuke disappearing for hours. They're keeping something from us I kn-"

"..Know it I've heard you a thousand times dickless" responded a bored Sai. He was currently sitting on their spacious bed sketching in his pad. Naruto was irking him. All he talked about was Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! He really wanted the blonde to pay attention to him. Being subtle has so far been an effort in vain. I guess being blunt was the only way to get his prize. Sai silenly lifted hisself of the bed, quietly making his way to the ranting blonde

"...come on they are up to somempghhh!" Sai had just shut Naruto up with his own lips.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

*GASP* said the audience.

"about time" grumbled the Hokage.

"WHOOT" yelled Jiraya.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sai released Naruto lips "How about I occupy your thoughts for a while Naruto?" asked a smiling Sai. Naruto gaped like a fish as Sai swooped in for a 2nd kiss. This time Sai tongue entered Naruto's mouth. Naruto unthinkingly responded to Sai's kiss. He didn't know what came over him, but the taste of Sai was indescriable. It was soo good! Better than Ramen! He had to have more.

Naruto pushed Sai's tongue back into his and dived into in every inch. He heard Sai moan sending him into a world of bliss. They were unthinkingly headed to the bed. The only thought was more. They wanted to taste the other thoroughly. Ripping at clothes. Sucking on the other mouth. Tongues colliding. Bodies mingled. Heat exploding. All of it was so incredible and coming at each other in waves.

!

!

A knock at the door is all it took to stop the random moment of heat and passion.

Both Naruto and Sai broke apart from each other and stared wondering who was that.

Gaara appeared at the door "Sasuke in the infirmiry" he said in a dead serious voice.

"What happen?" inquired Naruto. Gaara simply headed to Hatori's spacious infirmiry room.

Gaara pointed to Sasuke...who was in Kakashi's to big for him clothes thrashing against the bed as if in great pain. Everyone inclding the Akatsuki were there.

Before Naruto could ask whats wrong Hatori demanded in a calm yet ferice voice "Kakashi hold him down"

Immediately Kakashi had Sasuke pinned in arms. His arms wrapped around his torso. Sasuke legs furiously kicked out. Kakashi used his legs to pin his down. When all else failed Sasuke jerked his head backward and smashed into Kakashi's. "_Shit!" _Kakashi was left with a boolded nose but held firm against Sasuke. Hatori immediately immoblized Sasuke with a shot to arm. As Sasuke fail slack against Kakashi, his body began to glow with the strange pale blue light as before and dark markings appeared on his body. Sasuke's raven locks swished as the invisible breeze swept through him. Everyone's eyes widen.

Then it faded away as if it was never there.

Kakashi was the first to recover from shock. His arms still around Sasuke he turned to Hatori "What just happened?" Hatori was quite still staring at Sasuke as if the markings were still there. His eyes were cold and calculating then unexpected he said "Everyone leave!" His voice was sharp cutting through any protest before they could begin. Everyone except Kakashi left in a heart beat. They were worried. Even Itachi seemed troubled by Sasuke's sudden sickness.

(Camera on Hatori Sasuke and Kakashi)

Hatori swiftly took cigerate out of his pocket but just a swiftly put it back deciding he really didn't want one now. Sighing he called Shigure on a nearby phone requesting his presence.

Kakashi quietly waited knowing he'd get his question in good time. However, the silence was mind numbing. Only Shigure bursting through the door saved them from insanity.

"HAA-CHAN DID YOU NEED ME SO SOON?" questioned a horny Shigure ready to get undress. But noticing the other occupants in the room decided against being in exhibitionist...today. And besides that Hatori had a death glared at him. Uh oh! He knows.

"What did you do?" questioned a stil glaring Hatori.

Shigure glupped"Nothing"Shigur flinched as the glare increased "...much"

"What. did. you. do." repeated a now standing Hatori.

"haha you know that plan that you said no to.?" If was even possible the glare got worse and Hatori took a step closer "I'll take that as a yes...well I thought maybe your no could be a yes...you no like in bed...so I may have went into your private library...and used a forbidden justsu on ...Sasuke"

"..." No words could describe the waves of anger coming of Hatroi. Nonetheless, his profession as a doctor made him ask what jutsu.

"ummm the baby making no justsu" That seemed to snap Hatori.

"Why the HELL would you use that jutsu on a 16 year old _boy _have you no decency on brain...the jutsu almost _killed _the boy had I not immoblized his body and slowed down his heartrate you _idiot" _hissed Hatori.

SHigure was trembling "I-I'm sorry but look at them" He pointed to the Kakasasu couple "they needed _something _to help bring them together and this seemed like the best...besides the boy didn't die"

Before Hatori could retort Kakashi cut in "Could one of you explain what's going on?" Although his voice sounded calm he was nervous especially when Hatori said Sasuke could have died.

TBC

**.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**I redid this cahpter because I didn't like it and the grammer sucked. Hopefully this is better. Let me know THanks! **

**Anyone who's read Aphrodisiac: kakasasu style I will be putting up a new chapter **

**Any one who want to request a theme for a chapter just tell me in a review...I read ALL my reviews!**


	8. And so lets meet again

**CALLING ALL ARTIST! I NEED some fanart for my story and am in DESPERATE need of a BETA! ANYONE INTERSTED! ALL FLAMES WELCOMED! Yes I know I need to update more often ^*^**

Previously,

"..." No words could describe the waves of anger coming of Hatroi. Nonetheless, his profession as a doctor made him ask what jutsu.

"ummm the baby making no justsu" That seemed to snap Hatori.

"Why the HELL would you use that jutsu on a 16 year old _boy _have you no decency on brain...the jutsu almost _killed _the boy had I not immoblized his body and slowed down his heartrate you _idiot" _hissed Hatori.

SHigure was trembling "I-I'm sorry but look at them" He pointed to the Kakasasu couple "they needed _something _to help bring them together and this seemed like the best...besides the boy didn't die"

Before Hatori could retort Kakashi cut in "Could one of you explain what's going on?" Although his voice sounded calm he was nervous especially when Hatori said Sasuke could have died.

NOW

In times of crisis, Ninjas do NOT panic. Kakashi learned that many times in his life. Being calm and level-headed save him and several lives. So why could't Kakashi calm the the feeling rising through to his throat. The omnious feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Kakashi was pacing the room while the now conscious Sasuke stared at him. Kakashi wasn't sure of what to do with Sasuke at all. What Hatori said rang through his ears and the others reaction were making everything he said unbelievily true.

_The jutsu will obviously make Sasuke pregnant. It was made by demons who wished to mate with the same sex and have offspring. Sasuke will emit pheremones that will attract not only his mate, but others as well. They will come on to him with the intention mating him. For Sasuke it will be as if he was hyped on Aphrodisiac. He'll crave sex, but his logical side will try to resist. Only those Sasuke find worthy will be aloud to inject Sasuke with their sperm. _

The way Sasuke been acting shows it. Early today he found Sasuke kissing Naruto and inconspiciously show his ass off to Neji who was drooling like crazy in the living room. This would have earned him a harsh glare from Gaara if he wasn't staring himself. Who could blame them. Sasuke was wearing skin tight black jeans that showed off the exquiste curve of his ass and a crimson red dragon tee shirt. The color contrasted lovely with his skin. To top the outfit off Sasuke wore a black checkered scarf, a black leather cuff on his right arm and, a black hat with clip to hold back one of his bangs. T Itach then entered the room and despite all reasons wrong Itachi got caught in Sasuke's pheremones (A/N I don't support incest).

He glided up to Sasuke, tore him away from Naruto and pressed flush to Sasuke and groped him. Naruto, Neji, and Gaara apparently didn't care just so long as they got a piece of him. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke hips and claimed his neck, Neji ran his hand through Sasuke's long, lush, raven hair and claimed the other side of Sasuke's neck, while Gaara grabbed his chin claiming his lips.

The worse part was Sasuke wa doing nothing but MOANING!

Only Kakashi seeing a glimpse of Sasuke's manic stricken eyes gave him the courage to tear him from the situation. He locked him away in their room saving Sasuke from a...a...a...fivesome! Kakashi was sure Sasuke was going to be a hand full. Humph and everyone called him a pervert. He wouldn't let _any _of them lay a finger on Sasuke. He was his and his alone. He needed to get them out of the house...even for just a little while.

Sasuke sitting on the bed looked watched Kakashi worriedly. He didn't know what had come over him. All he knew was oe second he felt extremely hot and the next he was surrounded by tongues and bodies. Yet, he knew exactly what he had done like an outer body experience. He couldn't believe it! He had acted like a total slut and worse Kakashi saw him!...Not that he cared because as he said before he wasn't dating Kakashi...Kakashi was not his lover.

Right?

"...Um Maybe I should c-cook dinner?" said a nervous Sasuke.

"No...their no food in the house anyway" replied Kakashi distractedly. Then as if Sasuke could literally see a light bulb over Kakashi head Kakashi swiftly ran out the room leaving a confused Sasuke. Sasuke sighed. Not finding anything interesting he went to the sliding door that led outside and headed to the forest.

He didn't feel like facing Kakashi when he came back..._if _he came back. Taking a walk might clear up his head. As Sasuke walked, he thought about weird this whole situation was. He could vaguely remember what happen before he fell victim to a vortex. There was the mission, Naruto constantly talking, and...and the wolf. The crunching of dying leaves died as Sasuke slowed to a stop in the middle of the forest. The full moon glowed with pride in own beauty, but Sasuke did not take notice. No, Sasuke mind reeled back several days ago back to the wolf that he encountered while being look out. Kakashi was the first thing that popped into his mind as he remembered the pure silver fur. The beast stood there staring Sasuke down with its ruby eyes. It didn't look at if it wanted to hurt him on the contrary it looked like it was calling for help. Almost desperate with nowhere to turn. Sasuke just stared and in a heartbeat he was in front of it. They stood on opposites side as if a line was before them that they could not cross. It wasn't til the wind sturred that Sasuke took notice two smaller wolver on either side of the much larger beast. They also look like they were asking for help, but much more relunctant than obvious leader. Sasuke only turned away for second at the call of his name. When he turned back around they had vanished.

Even now Sasuke could feel the way they had stared at him like they were there now. Calling to him. In one breath, Sasuke turned and was met with the ruby eyes once again.

It open it's jaw slightly _"It is nice to finally meet you young one" _The first thing that shocked Sasuke was not the fact that the sliver wolf talked...it was how motherly the voice sound. Soft, warm, inviting. All that his mother once was.

_"You talk?"_

_"In your head... yes" _replied the wolf with in inclintation of his head.

_"I..I..um..." _The wolf laughed at Sasuke's lost of words. The laugh shook her body sending a shock of pain to her leg. She hissed taking wait off the leg leaning to the side. It was then Sasuke noticed the blood gushing from her leg/ Sasuke rushed to her side ready to help anyway he could. He noticed a brached lodged in the wound.

_"Hold still...it should hurt for a second" _Sasuke gripped the branch firmly and pulled. He heard the wolf grunt. Sasuke pulled harder feeling it move out slightly. After a good heave he dislodged the branch. He saw blood gush out and hurriedly used his long scarf to stop the bleeding_. "I can take you too Hatori-kun he's a doctor...he can heal you"_

The wolf's eye's soften "_Your very sweet and kind...but don't worry so much the wound will heal quickly now that the branch is gone"_

_"Are sure ookami-san (wolf)" _asked a worried Sasuke.

_"Yes..and call Mikoto-san"_

_"Hai...Mikoto-san" _Mikoto picked up on the sad tone in Sasuke's voice.

"_Something wrong little one"_

Sasuke frowned...well rathe pouted at being called little but then frowned again "_Mikoto...it is my mother's name"_

_"Ah...then I am proud to have your mother's name" _Sasuke smiled at this and was going to reply, but heard a howl in the distant.

_"I must go now...but is was nice to talk to you" _Mikoto-san was turning away head back to the depths of the forest but Sasuke stopped her.

_"WAIT!"_

_"mmmm yes little one"_

_"Ar...Are you...in danger" _Sasuke asked nervously.

_"Yes... grave danger" _replied the wolf seriously before disappearing with the dead leaves. Sasuke stood there almost paralyzed. He felt a strange pulling on his insides. Something told him there was a purpose for being here. Someone needed his help and he was the only one who could them. A for a slpit second Sasuke could hear the ear splitting cries for help. Sasuke's heart beat sped up. Who needed his help? Where were they? How was he going to help them. Sasuke was shocked out of his thoughts by a hand being lead on his shoulder. He jumped kunai ready to peirce whoever dared to sneak up on him.

Kakashi stood there looking more handsome...more disareable than he could remember. His mask no longer on he could see his face so clear. Scuplted to perfection he watched the moon highlight his features. He was in his jounin uniform so you could not see his body build. But Sasuke knew. He new there was well defined tight muscles that a waited a lover's caress.

"Sasuke" Sasuke watched those lips move as they pronouced his name. and then the voice that hit him left him in euphoria. Oh, how he loved to hear that voice moan for him. A slight gust of wind past through them and Sasuke took in the glowing eyes a light with concern. Why was he conern? Was something wrong? Sasuke didn't know, but he wanted the concern to fade and be replaced with a expression of joy. Taking a few steps toward him Sasuke pressed himself to Kakashi laying his head on Kakashi shoulder. Sasuke whispered Kakashi name in a soft voice and the concern faded frim his eyes.

Konoha

"*sniff*T-T-This is just b-b-beautiful" cried Jiraya who was scribling away in his "research pad"

"YOU IDIOT! Instead of crying over them why don't you help find a way to bring them back to our world...and Shizune...Shizune Damnit SHIZUNE!" screamed Tsunade. Shizune was completely ignoring Mi'lady in order to watch the romance unfold. Even her percious pig was in tears "*sniff* onik..onik *sniff*"

"I know" responded Shizune to the tearful pig. Tsunade wondered if everyone around them was going nuts.

Random Konoha citizen

"Sasuke love Kakashi"

Random NaruSasu Suna citizen

"NOOOOO! Sasuke go to your golden light Naruto and LOVE HIM!

Random Kakasasu Suna citizen standing next to random NaruSasu citizen

"EPPP! YES SASUKE! KAKASHI IS YOUR DESTINY!"

"WTF! SASUKE BELONGS TO NARUTO"

"NO! SASUKE BELONGS TO KAKASHI"

"NARUTO"

"SASUKE"

"BITCH"

"WHORE"

'Yes they are catfighting in the middle of the streets now'

Back to Kakashi and Sasuke/

"Sasuke...we need to find a way to get back home" said Kakashi. Sasuke and Kakashi were both sitting under a dead tree. After telling Sasuke that the others had gone shopping Sasuke who was still had his head on Kakashi's shoulder decided he did not want to return to the house. So Sasuke was comfortably seated in Kakashi's lap. Head still in the place with Kakashi's arm surrounding him.

"...I don't...I...I think we...we were brought here for a reason" responded Sasuke.

"What do you mean" asked a confused Kakashi.

Sasuke finally lifted his head "I don't know...but I just think...we..are here for a purpose" Kakashi stared at Sasuke. His eyes filled with nknown determination and power. Kakashi could not help but smile.

"...We will see"

Sasuke eyes looked suprised. but then he returned the smile. "Thank you" Sasuke felt heat rush through him but it was different from this morning. Sasuke eye teared up...Why can't I forget these feelings? thought Sasuke.

Why can't I make them go away. As the big nameless feeling surrounded him.

**Phew I finally updated...I hope you guys love it. If you do REVIEW! I'm ot sure how I did on this chapter but I like it better than my last one so you guys let me know. AND ONCE AGAIN I'm SEARCHING FOR ARTWORK AND BETA'S! THANKS**


	9. Some lead way is better than none

**CALLING ALL ARTIST! I NEED some fanart for my story and am in DESPERATE need of a BETA! ANYONE INTERSTED! ALL FLAMES WELCOMED! Yes we're geting into the adventurey part of the story. Whoo! Read my new more than likely going to be 5 chaps long story High Off You^*^**

Previously,

Back to Kakashi and Sasuke/

"Sasuke...we need to find a way to get back home" said Kakashi. Sasuke and Kakashi were both sitting under a dead tree. After telling Sasuke that the others had gone shopping Sasuke who was still had his head on Kakashi's shoulder decided he did not want to return to the house. So Sasuke was comfortably seated in Kakashi's lap. Head still in the place with Kakashi's arm surrounding him.

"...I don't...I...I think we...we were brought here for a reason" responded Sasuke.

"What do you mean" asked a confused Kakashi.

Sasuke finally lifted his head "I don't know...but I just think...we..are here for a purpose" Kakashi stared at Sasuke. His eyes filled with nknown determination and power. Kakashi could not help but smile.

"...We will see"

Sasuke eyes looked suprised. but then he returned the smile. "Thank you" Sasuke felt heat rush through him but it was different from this morning. Sasuke eye teared up...Why can't I forget these feelings? thought Sasuke.

Why can't I make them go away. As the big nameless feeling surrounded him.

NOW

WIth Itachi (In store)

"Heh you wanna fuck in the bathroom Itachi" asked a kinky shark.

"No" Itachi replied coldly. "...And you and Madara are never to touch me again" with that the proud Uchiha march in the opposite direction of the confused and shocked shark.

Itachi had come to a realization after he molested his otouto. Itachi shivered. Even now he didn't know what came over him. What he did know was that he would bottom no more.

"I would like 3 dangos please" Itachi said to the candy girl. She giggled and rushed to fill his order. Glancing out the window he saw Naruto drag Sai to some fair. Itachi inaudibly sighed this was going to take longer than he thought.

"Itachi I heard the most ridiculous thing from Kisame" said a disbelieving Madara. Itachi sighed again this was going to take a while to get use to.

(audience watching Kakashi )

Sasuke left for Hatori's office half an hour ago so Kakashi assumed he should be back in their room. Kakashi had left to order out since the guys were out longer than expected. The hot food in hand he headed to the room only to find it empty. The sound of trinkling water alerted Kakashi that Sasuke was in the bathroom. He removed his vest and set down the food. The first thing Kakashi saw as he entered the bathroom was a long expanse of soft white legs dangling over the edge of a sud filled bathe. Sasuke stared lustfully at Kakashi which in turn made Kakashi swallow hard. Their were few things that could budge the man. Sasuke's "I wanna fuck you" look happened to be one of them.

"Did you talk to Hatori" asked Kakashi staring dead at Sasuke's leg. He cursed silently because the bubbles in the bath hid the rest of his favorite playground.

"Mmm yea" replied Sasuke rising his leg elgantly knowing full well the man was following it like a starving dog "Apparently their is a war brewing in the place. A really strange one at that. Between the village and this forest" Sasuke explained smoothly with sex lace in his voice."the animals..well more like demons and spirits that occupy the forest are angered because the village has broke their treaty multiple time. The treaty stated they would not cut down or destroy the forest nor upset the balance. However, the village has been prospering in recent years so they have more villagers than they orginally started out with. In their opinion it can't be helped if their population and demand increases. Hatori is the metator between the two places. He believes someone in the forest called upon us to help" finished Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed "Why do we seem to constantly get caught up in wars?" Sasuke shrugged and started to scrub himself sensually.

The audience watching hypnotised wanted to see more so they refrained from passing out due to lack of blood.

"Kakashi do you know why I don't mind bottoming to you?" asked Sasuke suddenly.

Said man blinked twice in suprise at the sudden turn in conversation.

"Um no" he replied.

"Do you want to know" the young Uchiha asked rinsing himself off.

Kakashi watched mesmerized by every drop of water that trailed down his skin "Uhh...sure"

"It's more fun" he said.

"Huh?" Kakashi replied at a lost for words.

"Dominating someone is easy for me, but to find someone who can dominate me is a fun challenge. Sad to say, your the only one who's been capable of taking on that challenge. It's weird in a way cause the main thing I like about you is the fun of having sex. It's pleasurable and exciting. Half the time I wondered if I was a masochist because of you or you natuarally a sadist."

"...Well I don't think eveything we did could constitute us being sadists...or masochists"

"Hung from a ceiling with a didlo shoved up my ass with a cock ring while you suck me off" Sasuke replied deadpanned. Kakashi's sweatdrop.

"Ok maybe a few things" Kakashi said nervously scartching the back of his head.

Sasuke stood from the tub in all his naked glory and walked towards the sliver haired man.

"I wish..." Sasuke shook his head and leaned forward wetting the front of Kakashi's shirt.

"...This is so hard" mumbled Sasuke releasing a choked sob. Kakashi shocked by Sasuke's sudden display of affection wrapped a hand around his shaking shoulders.

"What is exactly hard. Pushing me away or knowing one of your best friends are in love with you...and you don't feel the same way." Sasuke looked up with wide eyes.

"Y-Y-You knew" asked Sasuke.

"Maa more like I saw" he replied. Sasuke lowered his head in shame. Kakashi lowered his lips to Sasuke's damp long hair. "I'm not mad, but you shouldn't lead him on. Jutsu or no...Besides I don't think Sai appreciates it" Sasuke lift his head with a tiny smile tugging at it.

"Yea, you notice it too. That's why I put them in the same room so they could work it out somehow or at least that's the suggestion Neji gave me" Sasuke said with a cute thoughtful look on his face tapping his chin.

"..You know Neji and Gaara are..."

"Mmm yea he told me. He want's to tell his uncle, but isn't to sure of how he would respond."

"Gaara is the Kazekage. How could Hiashi disapprove?"

"That's what I told him, but he loves Gaara so he'll tell eventually...or at least until Gaara orders him to." Kakashi chuckled slightly.

"I hope they all work out" Sasuke said.

"I hope we work out" at this Sasuke stiffen. "Then make the stupid promise" he mumbled.

"No" Kakashi could feel Sasuke brisling"But I'll let it go for now. Now how about I help you" purred Kakashi.

"Wha-ah" Sasuke could not get the question out fast enough as he was pushed up into the sink. He looked down to see Kakashi in between his legs.

"Since you need sexual release and don't want to be gang raped, I'll be your partner so when you need it all you have to do is ask me." explaind Kakashi.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi slipped the mask off his face and gasped (along with the audience) at a sight he longed for. Kakashi's gorgeous face. His strong chin, thin lips, and soft curve of his nose were all to perfection.

"Kakahhhh" Kakashi swallowed Sasuke whole. Sasuke moaned deeply and as you can guess the audience had a nose bleed extravaganza. Kakashi sucked hard, bobbing his head. He deep throated him releasing a near scream out of the young Uchiha. Kakashi was determined to make this the best blow job possible for Sasuke and so began to toy with his balls.

"Kakashiiiiii" screamed Sasuke. He was so glad the others had left he was being so freaking loud he was sure Konoha could hear him (Oh if only you knew Sasuke Muhahaha) It felt so good to be trapped in Kakashi wet cavarn. For an insane moment, he wondered why he ever gave this up for a stupid promise. "Ohh my _FUCK! _Kakashiiii" Sasuke felt his vocal cords vibrate in his throat as Kakashi stuck two fingers in his entrance. He lifted his leg higher as the other rested on the older man's shoulder. Molten hot heat boiled in his abdomen. He was so ready to cum. But how much longer could he hold it he wondered.

Kakashi knew he was close. All he had to do was find that spot that break his barrier "_KAKASHIIII" _Found it_ "Theeeere! Right theeeeohhh FUCK!" _Sasuke came instantly in Kakashi's mouth. He slumped against the sink. His body heavy and satisfied. Sasuke could vaguely feel Kakashi carry him to the bed. That's when it hit him. He sat up instantly suprising Kakashi who was bringing the food to him.

"W-What about y-y-ou" Sasuke silently cursed himself for stuttering.

Kakashi smiled genuinly at him causing Sasuke to blush slightly and turn away. Kakashi grabbed his chin so he could look at him.

"How sweet of you. But I'll be fine; this is about you ya'know."Sasuke blush became a bright red. "Besides I get the joys of pleasuring you. So I don't need compensation." Sasuke blush became a dark red. He failed to call the man a hentai as he sputtered.

Kakashi released a serene laugh "How about we eat, ne? I got you pasta" Sasuke still blushing to his ear tips nodded his head. They ate silently.

-Hokage tower-

Tsunade sat in her chair with a long trail blood coming out her nose going down her oversized breast. Shizune held her pig in her arms in a chock hold on the floor because her legs could no longer support her while Jiraya was passed out on the floor due to the excessive "information" he gathered for his "research"

"I-I-I'm a _freaking GENUIS" _exclaimed the blond Hokage.

-back to lovers yet not lovers lovers-

After eating, the two Jounins worked out a plan. "We'll talk to the village leader about the situation and then the forest leaders. Get both sides of the story before we get involved." Sasuke nodded agreeing silently to the plan." Hearing both sides may clarify some things."

"I guess we will tell the other tomorrow. Their probably in town having a ball." Kakashi yawned.

"Yea then we will go from there. Now lets sleeps it's near 1am and I'm tired" Sasuke nodded changing out of his clothes into his Kakashi large shirt and leaving his boxers on. They both got in bed. Sasuke waited patiently until the Copycat ninja fail asleep. Then he turned around staring at the still bear face. The high moon gave him an excellent view. He gave in to his earlier desires and ran his fingers along the handsome face.

"I'm the absolute worst. Surely, I don't deserve you" Sasuke mumbled to noone. Crying silently.

Winter is the season that kills life and brings to us a new world filled with soft white.


	10. We will fight!

**CALLING ALL ARTIST! I NEED some fanart for my story and am in DESPERATE need of a BETA! ANYONE INTERSTED! ALL FLAMES WELCOMED! Yes we're geting into the adventurey part of the story. And as you might as well know My seqeul to Just sitting on a Bench is out ^*^ It's called Sasuke Bridezilla! Read and Review!**

Previously,

Tsunade sat in her chair with a long trail blood coming out her nose going down her oversized breast. Shizune held her pig in her arms in a chock hold on the floor because her legs could no longer support her while Jiraya was passed out on the floor due to the excessive "information" he gathered for his "research"

"I-I-I'm a _freaking GENUIS" _exclaimed the blond Hokage.

-back to lovers yet not lovers lovers-

After eating, the two Jounins worked out a plan. "We'll talk to the village leader about the situation and then the forest leaders. Get both sides of the story before we get involved." Sasuke nodded agreeing silently to the plan." Hearing both sides may clarify some things."

"I guess we will tell the other tomorrow. Their probably in town having a ball." Kakashi yawned.

"Yea then we will go from there. Now lets sleeps it's near 1am and I'm tired" Sasuke nodded changing out of his clothes into his Kakashi large shirt and leaving his boxers on. They both got in bed. Sasuke waited patiently until the Copycat ninja fail asleep. Then he turned around staring at the still bear face. The high moon gave him an excellent view. He gave in to his earlier desires and ran his fingers along the handsome face.

"I'm the absolute worst. Surely, I don't deserve you" Sasuke mumbled to noone. Crying silently.

NOW

Hokage Tower

"Alright! I've recieved word that hundreds maybe even thousands of people are watching this." explained Tsunade "So, in order to get what we want we must allow a vote. People and reviewers of this story will vote what they want to happen. For instanc,-"

"SMUT" shrieked Shizune.

Both Jiraya and Tsunade stared at the blushing heart shaped eyed assistant rolling around on the ground. Both sighed.

"Be serious Shizune! We need to ask for their safe return."

"Yea and Kakashi to sign these release forms stating I have full right to use him in my _new yoai_ Icha Icha" Jiraya added wiggling his eyebrows. Shizune abruptly passed out from all the explict possibilities.

Tsunade sighed at the stupidity that ran Konoha. Grabbing Ton Ton, Tsunade sat leaned back in her chair, turned up her television, and continued to watch things unfold.

* * *

Everyone was updated on the current circumstances. Agreeing that the only way back home was to fix this mess, they headed to villiage while the Akatsuki went into the forest.

The villiage was bustling with progress. People rushing to jobs and children ran for school before the bell rang. Unfortunately, due to Sasuke's pheremones radiating like crazy, many people stop to ogle at the young ninja. And to Kakashi's well hidden annoyance not only was their "team" making it worse by ogling themselves, but they were groping as well. Each time, Kakashi saw one of them brush their hands against Sasuke he had to resist snapping their fingers. In order to, at least, reduce the groping Kakashi pulled Sasuke over to him as if to discuss something with him. This earned him glares which he promptly ignored.

Sasuke glance at him in thanks. After much walking and stopping to ask directions, the team made it to the a large temple-like palace. It bore a giant blue diamond at it's gates. Seeing no guards at the entrance the ninja let themselves in.

Walking through the team could see beautiful ponds filled with koi fish, poles made of solid gold with detailed pictures intergrated in them, and as they entered the great hall huge trapesies dyed in deep reds and rich browns. They displayed battles with horrid looking beasts as you walked on the white marble floors.

Finally, they made it to a grand door. Two knobs rested peacefully on the door. Without hesitation, Sasuke knocked on the door. A great echo sounded through the hall. They waited patiently for an answer, and as soon as Sasuke thought to knock again the doors were thrown open.

"Please enter" a soft voice answered.

They entered the throne room. It was brightly lite and very large. Everything in it look cyrstal clear. It look liked they were stepping on glass giving off and air of elegance.

Like a diamond.

A brunette woman sat kneeled on a slight higher stage. Dressed in a blue and whit kimono, she beckoned them closer. All six ninja sat on the pillows. Sasuke sat in the middle.

"Ahh, you must be the men sent by Hatori" she said in a soothing voice "How may I help you?"

Sasuke being in charge spoke up. "We heard of the conflict between your village and the forest. We wish to be of assistance" Sasuke replied in an equally cool voice.

"Ah! Yes, Hatori had mentioned you would be coming. What can I do to help further some form of peace with in my village...um"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke"

The beautiful woman giggled. "...Sasuke. I am Miyunakai Izugai. Queen of the Aoi Villiage. And with you are...?"

"Hatake Kakashi, Uzamaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Sabuku Gaara, and Sai." Izugai nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. " The guys bowed their heads in a form of respect.

"I guess you'll want to hear about our history before we plan for the future." Sasuke nodded.

"Well, it started about 175 years ago. My great great grandfather had brought a small band of people to this very spot we sit in. They were a people who had been unjusticely ousted out of their village or fleeing for their lives. My great great grand father, Tatsuna, lead our people. He had even met with the forest spirit itself. They made a pact to live in harmony. We would not distrub them and they would not distrub us. And for a time it did work, but soon our people discovered diamonds lay under the very beds they slept in. It was then Tatsuna came up with the idea that we would be a village. First, they digged for the diamonds and then they were safely put away. We learned to cultivate diamonds. Give them color, shape, density. Word spread and many people came to live in our village. Their were many attempts to steal the diamonds only to horribly fail. Later on, my great gand father, Yuro, decided to use our diamonds as an economical tool. We allowed rumors to spread about our diamonds and it lured people of great nobility. They paid much for our skillfully done diamonds. As time went on another generation withered and most died. While another multiplied. By the time my father came to power we were the second largest village in the contient."

Sasuke nodded "So as size and wealth grew so did the village and it's need for diamonds." he concluded.

"Yes, our walls got wider and our legend stronger. People have cross far to get here, but the tell of diamonds pull them through. This displeased the forest dwellers. They don't understand that as we grow so does our need for space. They are unwilling to compromise."

Sasuke chose his wording carefully "Yes...but they let you stay here. Shouldn't you...abide by their rules."

Sasuke say the red painted lips press into a tight line "Abide by their rules? And so what am I to do? Tell my people to leave! Go! Their are too many here so I bandish you! And what of our economy? We were once a poor people now we prosper and all I heard are ways to take it away! By _abiding by their rules!" _hissed the Queen. Her soft features contorted. Clearly, she cared for her villiage.

"Yes, but you said so yourself. People came to live here. Can't you close your borders?"

"_No! _Most people came here were just like the people of my great great grandfather. Hurt, unfairly treated, and in need of some simple hospitality."

"Miss Izugai if I may?" Kakashi cutted in. "What does your village symbol mean? The blue diamond?" the woman instantly calmed down.

"It represents the very first diamond that was found. The blue diamond hidden far away. It is passed down from generation to generation. It has only been seen by the leaders (herself included) and the orginal villagers who have passed away long ago."

"So you named the village after the color of the diamond."

"Yes."

"What do you plan to do about your village?" asked Kakashi.

"We will fight!" the woman said fierecly. Sasuke's eyes widen.

"And what of their people and yours?" Sasuke asked.

"It is war Sasuke-san! Casuality are almost always unavoidable, but my people will fight to keep our village. We have had to many murdered from the rougue habits."

Kakashi could sense the waves of anger coming off Sasuke. "We understand. It has become late. We should go now." Kakashi and the other bowed. Kakashi steered Sasuke out the room.

"Please come again soon. Good-bye Sasuke-kun" It seemed even the queen was not immune to Sasuke's pheremones. However that was unimportant now. Sasuke was pissed. Didn't she understand that _lives _were lost in war?

_Real human souls_

And what of the forest? Sasuke shook his head fiercely as he walked through Hatori's house. The sheer insanity. Sasuke hoped Itachi did better, but as the smell of blood hit him; his hope dimmed.

Hatori was sitting next to Itachi bandaging his arm. "What happen?" asked Sasuke.

"That fucked up forest" grumbled Kisame. He was holding an ice pack to his head.

"What happen?" repeated Sasuke.

"We went in only to be attacked and screeched at by a bunch of crazed animals" explained Sasori.

"Yea, un, they kept yelling war! and die! and stuff un!" elaborated Deidara cradling his broken wrist.

"It seems Otouto that we have bitten more than we can chew" Itachi said.

"Hn. Such a quitter _Aniki._ Our end went fine. Sai and Naruto can tell you about."

"And where are you going?" asked Madara.

"To bathe. I'm dirty and sweaty" Ohhh if only Sasuke knew how lewd that sound to them. However, Sasuke was obilivious and set out for the bathroom.

"Who votes to watch Sasuke bath and then I tell you what happen later." _Almost _everyone rose their hand. Kakashi closed the sliding door to their exit and gave them a stern look.

"How about you tell them now and not stare at Sasuke." It was more of a command then a suggestion. Naruto was going to say something about Kakashi being a pervert, but Hatori cut in.

"I agree with Kakashi. This is no time to be left uninformed. Besides you have imaginations, use them" The entire room was filled with a collective groan. Hatori's house meant Hatori's rules.

Kakashi eye curved into a smile. He was glad to be the only one to see a naked wet Sasuke.

* * *

**Finally updated! Took me long enough! Please review I liked to know what you think**


	11. We will fight II

**Please read A/N below**

"To bathe. I'm dirty and sweaty" Ohhh if only Sasuke knew how lewd that sound to them. However, Sasuke was obilivious and set out for the bathroom.

"Who votes to watch Sasuke bath and then I tell you what happen later." _Almost _everyone rose their hand. Kakashi closed the sliding door to their exit and gave them a stern look.

"How about you tell them now and not stare at Sasuke." It was more of a command then a suggestion. Naruto was going to say something about Kakashi being a pervert, but Hatori cut in.

"I agree with Kakashi. This is no time to be left uninformed. Besides you have imaginations, use them" The entire room was filled with a collective groan. Hatori's house meant Hatori's rules.

Kakashi eye curved into a smile. He was glad to be the only one to see a naked wet Sasuke.

NOW

Sasuke walked down the outside hallway heading for the bathroom. The air was cold and brought goosebumps to his skin. He took in the crisp fresh smell of winter in the air. He knew it would snow soon.

_'Sasuke' _the voice was soft, but the urgency was clear as day. Sasuke turned his head to see Mikoto in all her beauty standing before him.

_'Please, you must come with me. It's an emergency!' _Sasuke saw the distress in the red eyes and did not hesitant to walk to her.

'_Get on' _she commanded.

'_Your wound' _Sasuke protested.

_'Its fine, little one. Now we must hurry!" _Sasuke jumped on the wolf's back. And not even a second later, they were zooming past trees with the cold air slicing through Sasuke's skin. They continued this way for half an hour, before Mikoto slowed down. As they approached an opening, Sasuke heard screeching.

_'We will fight these human minisices' cried one voice._

_'I agree. They must die for their transgressions' spoke another._

_'No! We must wait for Mikoto'_

_'Yes, she said she has found help! She has never let us down before we must respect her decision and wait'_

Said wolf walked into the moon lite opening _'Thanks Suzara, I shall take it from here'_

All heads turned to the sound of her voice as the area fell quiet. Sasuke saw all kinds of animals. Bears, monkeys, brillaintly colored birds, wolves, wild cats, boars, snakes, small insects, squirrels. Their were countless numbers of them huddled in the massive open area. Sasuke stared in awe. He couldn't believe there were so many animals living in this one forest. He jumped off Mikoto's back.

_'Who is the boy' _snarled the largest boar Sasuke had ever seen.

_'Yea he looks butt ugly' _cried one of the monkeys. Sasuke had to refrain from rolling is eyes. Monkey's were so obnoxious.

_'This is Sasuke' _introduced the large female wolf '_He is going to help us' _

Instantly, a huge uproar erupted. Monkeys screeched while jumping up and down, snakes hissed, boars snarled, even the wolves growled.

_'Isss thisss sssome kind of joke Mikoto? Have we become sssso desssperate ass to call the asssisstance of a mere human boy?' _A large purple snake emerged from the bushes surrounding much smaller ones. It's eyes stared dead into Sasuke's. Sasuke was doing all he could not to shudder. The snake eeirly reminded him of Orochimaru.

_'Not at all Orochi-sama. He will be our key to stopping this maddness' _the wolf smoothly replied. She took a protective stance in front of Sasuke.

_'You are ssssad Mikoto. To degrade yourssself so far asss to asssk for a human's help! The very sssspecies that put usss in this _posssition' exclaimed the huge purple snake.

Sasuke felt Mikoto's aura darken '_Watch what you say for if I'm not mistaken you were not very welcome to the forest when you first arrived_' Orochi hissed in fury. Sasuke jumped slightly at the sound. It sounded like he was just burned. The snake king slithered back to it's group sliently admitting defeat for now. Mikoto glared at him for a second longer before she relaxed.

_'Now I have been watching Sasuke for a while. He is a strong and kind human. I believe he will help us solve this problem without resorting to violence' _explained Mikoto.

Sasuke had chosen this time to speak up. _'What exactly have they done?' _

A loud gruesome roar was heard. Sasuke saw a massive bear beating it's paw against it's chest. It rushed toward him and Mikoto stopping only inches from Sasuke's face. Sasuke just barely glimpsed Mikoto's claws at his throat.

_'What have they done you foolishly ask? They have poisoned our streams and cut down our forest. I can not tell you how many Kumo's of my clan haven fallen simply from quenching it's thrist in the river! Our mountains were torn down! No longer peaks, but dust of a memory that once was. The air is pollutated. The noise their village makes is unbearable and to make matters worse! These dirty, smelling things dare to invite more of their kind here! They kill us with their guns and eat our dead carcess as if to mock us! And now they have not just distrubbed our way of life, but the spirits as well.' _the bear snarled before backing off. Sasuke saw angier, hurt, and sadness all swirling behind the bear's dark brown eyes.

_'Thank you Kumo-sama' _Mikoto turned to Sasuke '_Sasuke, we must stop them before we dwiddle into nothing. Will you help us?' _Sasuke stared at the pleading eyes. He could not refuse. He nodded his head jerkily, slightly shaken by the bears rash actions.

_'I will return you Hatori's. Minuna watch the skies for us' _a crow's call was heard before a black swarm was in the sky. The trip back to Hatori's was silent. Neither nothing anything with so much on their mind. Once back in the yard where they first departed, Sasuke slid of Mikoto's back.

_'I apologize for their behavior. They are normally more behaved, but the situation has them high strung'_

_'I understand' Sasuke said. _Before anymore words could be spoken Sasuke heard his name being called. Naruto and the others came running to him.

_"_Hey teme where have you been?" yelled Naruto. He glanced at Mikoto "Oh my Gosh Sasuke! There's a wolf standing right in front of you!" Sasuke rolled his as at Naruto. He could be such an idiot.

"Who is this Sasuke" asked Kakashi. He approached Mikoto in a gentle manner before scratching behind her ear. She made a sound of apperciation.

"This Mikoto. She took me to speak with the forest leaders." introduced Sasuke. Hatori came out wondering what all the noise was. When his eyes fell on Mikoto, they widen in shock. Mikoto walked over to him.

_'It has been a while old friend' _commented Mikoto

_'Indeed' _agreed Hatori. Sasuke noted the sadness in his tone. A caw was heard frm above.

_'I must go now' _Both Sasuke and Hatori nodded. Mikoto rushed into the trees and disappeared into the forest. There was an echo of silence before Sasuke spoke.

"The queen. She uses guns to kill them. She is either hunting them or shrinking their numbers before the actual war starts...maybe a little of both" stated the young Uchiha.

"If that is the case, then she must have some pretty high tech weaponary and sharp shooters" concluded Itachi.

"She can't be getting them from outside because that would mean she'd have to be dependent on another country. So, she must have left out the fact that diamond's aren't her only source of income." added Sasuke.

"Not really, she could still being getting some from outside, but a minimum amount and she more than likely giving them something they want. Equal trade cancels out the dependency thing" Kakashi said.

"What I don't understand is this thing about the spirits. They say that they have distrubbed their way of life too. Which means the animals didn't start acting up until the spirits were upsetted. Why wait so long to attack? They seem to have more than enough warriors." wondered Sasuke.

"Maybe they needed the back up of the spirits." answered Madara "If their is anything I know about it's perfect timing and their waiting for the spirits to get pretty piss. It's like have a demon on your side. Your going to be damn impossible to beat."

"So the queen is slowing killing them off before the final inahilation of them all while the animals wait for some unknown supernatural force to turn the tide for them." concluded Sai in a bored voice.

"Well if this isn't a bitch!" cursed Kisame.

"We need to talk with the queen. This war is fast approaching and both sides are probably hoping the freezing temperatures of winter will give them an added bonus" decided Gaara.

"What I can't understand is why us? Or rather why Sasuke?" Naruto wondered outloud. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. The dobe had brought up a good point. "What?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Ugh this is just getting more confusing! I'm going. I haven't even taken a bath yet!" ranted Sasuke. The others already knew this since when they went to "check" on Sasuke he was not there.

"I agree with Sasuke." Kakashi continued in a bored voice. He then sniffed his arm pits "I might need a bath too" he added.

Sasuke and Kakashi both left to take a shower. The others headed to the living room. Naruto perked up.

"Hey guys" asked Naruto "You don't think Kakashi made an excuse just so he could..."

Everyone's faced blanched before Neji spoke up.

"I doubt it. I mean he's the only one who hasn't reacted to Sasuke." reasoned the Hyuuga.

"Yea, but that doesn't make him immune un" chirped Deidara. Everyone took another second to think...

...

...

...

"Nah"

"K-K-Kahhh soo good" cried Sasuke. Kakashi suck Sasuke off harder.

"I-I-I'm goohhh Kashi" moaned Sasuke as his body went slack.

* * *

**I dedicate this chapter to Dragon77, Sasuke-Fan-723, and aikoi02! Thanks for the reviews you guy are my best loyal reviews**

**Babylove 969 I hope your still reading this!**

**I'll try to be more punctual. It's just the whole move into a dorm thing stressing me out so please be patient. Also read my new Kuroshitsuji story if you want! Also I might put this chapter together with the previous one.**

**Review Please I love your feed back!**

**Ja ne ^_^**


End file.
